Un dia lluvioso
by Sofi336
Summary: One-shot .aveces lo que nosotros creemos no siempre es cierto (mal summary pero ya estoy aqui) Tadamu Lemon


_**Un dia lluvioso**_

* * *

Tadase pvo

Ahí estaba ella, parada cerca en la puerta de mi casa con una mirada preocupante… en sus ojos no habían mas que tristeza y dolor. Era un día llovioso así que la hice pasar, si nos quedamos un minuto mas podríamos pescar un refriado. Todo estaba oscuro En mi casa solo ilumina 2 pequeñas velitas en la mesa de fondo. Ella se sentó en el sofá mientras que yo estaba en una esquina observandola, solo actuaba distantemente con ella.

- ¿Por qué viniste? –pregunte fríamente

- Este… estaba preocupada

- ¿tu, preocupada por mi? Por favor…

- Es verdad … - ella me miro - no has ido a la escuela en varios días… crei que estabas enfermo o algo así

- Pues ya viste que estoy bien

- Tadase-kun…

Sentí que no estaba siendo del todo amable con ella pero ¿por que debería serlo con la persona que esta hiriendo mis sentimientos, sabiendo cuales eran mis verdaders intenciones con ella? Al principio me costaba creer que ella estaba saliendo con Ikuto… al principio creí que solo estaba confundida pero me di cuenta que ella en realidad esta enamorada de el, yo quiero que ella sea feliz pero pareciera que yo ya no existiera para ella y eso me duele.

- Tadase-kun no te pongas así, yo solo quería verte, te he extrañado mucho…

- ¡no es a mi a quien extrañas es a Ikuto a quien lo hechas+}de menos!

- No es verdad, bueno si pero yo enserio te he extrañado – ella se puso de pie y se acerco a mi

- No lo creo… ya no tienes tiempo para mi como solía hacerlo antes

- Tadase-kun ¿estas celoso?

Me quede callado un segundo ¿acaso no se daba cuenta? Era obvio que estaba celoso… no podía soportar la idea de que Amu-chan, que mi Amu-chan este enamorada de otro chico sabiendo que ella lo estuvo enamorada de mi antes

- No vale la pena contestar si las cosas no cambiaran… - yo me iba alejar pero ella me detuvo

- ¡espera! No te sientas asi – ella puso una mano en mi mejilla y la otra en mi hombro - tu siempre serás una persona muy especial para mi, no importa lo que pase… siempre – Ella me beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de mis labios y me sonroje

- Amu-chan…

Yo puse mis dos manos en su rostro y de inmediato ella se sonrojo, nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca, sentíamos la respiración del otro. Ella no despegaba su mirada de la mia, era como si el tiempo se detuviera.

- Amu-chan… ¿tu amas Ikuto? – pregunte mirándola fijamente a los ojos

- Y-yo… - ella desvió la mirada

- Mírame a los ojos y dime la verdad ¿lo amas? – ella me miro y dijo

- No lo se... no estoy segura – ella respondió suavemente

- ¿y ami, Amu-chan?

- N-no te entiendo ¿Qué tratas de decir?

- ¿Tu me amas? – mi sonrojo se hizo mas profundo cuando le pregunte eso

- N-no lo se … a pasado bastante tiempo que- no la deje terminar acerque mi rostro mas a la suya, rozando nuestras narices

- Si estas confundida yo te puedo ayudar a que lo resuelvas – la aprisione en la pared, evitando que escapara

- T-Tadase-Kun… espera

Capture sus labios en los míos, besándola suavemente, era primera vez la besaba, deseaba tanto poder hacer eso. Puse una de mis mano en su hombro y la otra en su cintura. Estaba esperando que ella me empujara y me diera una bofeteada pero quede sorprendido al darme cuenta que ella tímidamente me estaba correspondiendo… decidi en besarla apasionadamente, con mi lengua entreabrii sus labios... mi lengua entro a su boca, chocando con su lengua lo cual comenzamos a jugar, nos quedamos varios minutos así hasta que aire nos hizo falta, nos separamos lentamente, tome su cara con mi mano para ver su expresión.

Al ver que no había ningún problema… me acerque a su cuello y lo bese, sacándole un gemido por parte de ella. Me acerque a su oreja y le susurre

- ¿tienes clara tu mente ahora? – lamí la punta de su lóbulo para después mordisquearlo

- T-tadase-Kun… no

- entonces... ya que Ikuto tardara mucho tiempo en regresar... hare que nuevamente te enamores de mi

Ella suspiraba de satisfacción cuando comencé a besar salvajemente su cuello, usando mi legua para causarle mas placer, luego pase su mandíbula, dándole succiones y lamidas a la delicada piel

- ¿que dices ahora?

- no E-espera... – la escuche suspirar

yo sabia que en el fondo lo estaba disfrutando, hace un momento ella estaba correspondiendo el beso. baje mi mano de su hombro para acariciar su piel a través del abrigo, haciendo que ella soltara un pequeño grito de sorpresa. nuevamente subi a su cara para besar sus labios, senti que ella ponia sus manos arriba de mis hombros.

Me separe para verla a los ojos y le pregunte

- ¿quieres que continúe?

- Adelante… - ella me abrazo – por favor

yo sonrei, Afortunadamente mis padres no estaban, comencé a llevarla a mi habitación… cuidadosamente ya que todo estaba a oscuras ya que se había cortado la luz por las fuertes lluvias… solo se veía la luz de los rayos y relámpagos.

La recosté en mi cama, colocándome arriba de ella besando sus suaves labios y acariciando todo su cuerpo… ella hacia lo mismo conmigo, enredo sus dedos en mi pelo provocando que saliera un sonido por parte de mis labios, la escuche reír

- Amu-chan te amo

Me traslade a besar su cuello ,bajando por la curva de su hombro dándole ligeras mordidas ahí. Ella gemía y suspiraba por cada beso que le daba en su piel… ella me acariciaba mi cabeza con su suave y pequeña mano.

Amu pvo

¿esto realmente esta pasando? ¿realmente estoy apunto de hacer el amor con mi amado Tadase-Kun?... para mi esto es un sueño… nunca pensé que algún día llegaríamos a esto… aun somos muy jóvenes pero no podemos resistir lo que sentimos por el otro, ya no podemos demostrarlo mas tan solo con palabras, ahora necesitamos demostrarlo con hechos.

El comenzó a desabrochar mi abrigo apresuradamente… sacándolo rápidamente de mi cuerpo, yo también hice lo mismo con el suyo. Ambos nos sentamos en la cama para continuar besándonos, pasee mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para hacer el beso mas profundo mientras que el me abraza por la cintura con fuerza

Nuestros labios se entreabrieron para explorar nuestras bocas… yo ya no quería ser delicada, tenia que demostrar de lo que era capaz y lo que sentia por el. sentí su lengua entrar en mi boca, también sentí que empezaba hacer mucho calor y mis mejillas ardían. Y yo por instinto natural lamí su labio inferior, Arremoline mi lengua en la suya para hacer el beso mas apasionado, acaricie su cuello con mis dedos sintiendo que el soltaba un gemido en mi boca

Sentí sus manos recorriendo mis costados, con sus dedos rozaba mi espalda, sin poder evitarlo solté un gemido de aprobación y un escalofrió que me recorrió todo mi cuerpo… nos separamos un momento para poder quitarme mi camiseta que traía puesta, también se la quite a Tadase y lo fui empujando suavemente hacia atrás, me sube encima de el, besando su cuello y clavícula. El cerro sus brazos contra mi espalada, desabrochando mi sostén, yo abrió lo ojos ante la repentina acción

El invirtió las posiciones, ahora el se entraba encima de mi, me tomo de ambas muñecas, aprisionándome contra el colchón.

- Tadase-kun – Suspire

El se inclino y empezó a besar uno de mis pechos, solté un gemido ante la sensación, luego tomo un pezón en su boca para succionarlo y lamerlo, yo me mordí el labio para evitar gemir pero era imposible. yo sentia su suave lengua en mis pezones, usaba sus labios para absorberlo contra su boca para chupar mi seno aun mas profundo, luego empezo a girar su lengua alrededor de el, hizo lo mismo con el otro solo con mas intensidad El soltó mis manos para comenzar a bajar mis pantis y mis bragas.

- Tadase-Kun…

Rápidamente baje sus pantalones y boxers haciendo quedar a ambos desnudos, yo le di gracias al cielo que no había luz … por que estaría muy avergonzada y yo se que el también…

Sentí que el se acomodaba para dar el siguiente paso… yo lo abrase fuertemente, fui a su oreja y le dije

- No te preocupes por mi, yo estaré bien

El asintió con la cabeza… sentí que el empezaba a entrar en mi suave y lentamente…. Sin poder contenerlo solté un grito de dolor y eso lo alerto a el… deteniéndose completamente.

- ¿te duele mucho?

- Continua... ya pasara

Como le pedí, siguió adelante… mi dolor todavía no cedía pero yo se que estaría bien, un par de lagrimas se escaparon de mis ojos… el se inclino para besar mi cuello, acaricio mi cintura con suavidad. Era increíble que a pasar de los minutos comenzaba a sentir una nueva sensación que nunca antes había sentido en mi vida… se sentía increíble. Comencé a gemir al igual que el… comenzamos a movernos un poco mas rápido que antes.

- Aaahh… Tadase-Kun mmm

- ¡Oh.. ohh Amu-C-chan

Lo abrace a un mas fuerte para hacer el contacto mas profundo… lo que estaba sintiendo ahora era inexplicable, cada vez que el me embestía con mas fuerza el placer iba aumentando cada vez mas.

Los dos estábamos completamente sudados por el esfuerzo de poder llegar rápido… pero tampoco queríamos que se terminara tan rápido.

Después de un rato comenzamos a movernos con una velocidad y fuerza impresionante ''T-Tadase ahh ahh… T-Te Amo…''

Yo ya no pude soportarlo mas… esta sensacion se siente maravillosa, sentí que mi cuerpo temblaba violentamente, podría jurar que no estaba consiente lo que paso después… el también acabo dentro de mi derramándose todo en mi cuerpo… el cayo exhausto entre mis pechos, nos costaba hablar, lo único que podíamos hacer era jadear y tratar de normalizar nuestra respiraciones.

- A-Amu-chan… te Amo

Yo le sonreí y bese suavemente sus labios

- Yo también te Amo

Nos acostamos en su cama, yo me acurruque en su pecho acariciándolo ligeramente mientras pensaba en lo maravilloso que fue mi primera vez, me siento muy feliz que alla sido con Tadase-Kun, el chico que amo. el me acariciaba mi cabeza y me beso mi frente y se recostó para dormir.

Tadase pvo

Todavía me cuesta creer que hemos llegado tan lejos siendo tan jóvenes… me alegro tanto que mi primera vez allá sido con Amu-chan, nunca creí que esto pasaría, menos en un día como este, yo ya no tenia esperanza que algo volviera a pasar entre nosotros, yo estaba casi resignado que Amu-chan solo amaba a Ikuto y que a mi ya me había superado

Sentí que su respiración contra mi cuello se volvía rítmica… y me di cuenta que se había quedado dormida, la tape con las brazadas para que no tuviera frio y escuche que ella murmura algo

_- Tadase-kun… te amo_

Yo sonreí y la abrase y le susurre al oído

- Yo también, Amu-chan Buenas noches

* * *

Sayonara... :D

* * *

:)


End file.
